The Little Mer-British Girl 2: Return to the Sea part 1 - Opening Titles/"What Is Love"
(The "AnimationMovies411" logo appears.) (Fade to Guido flying over grassy plains as "AnimationMovies411 presents" appears in white letters.) (A woman's beautiful humming noise is heard as Guido flies over the ocean. Inside the ship's cabin is a mobile of sea animals, and a baby coos as she raises her hands in the air just before her mother picks her up and holds her in her arms.) (The mother happens to be Alice, who is 26 years old now. She is wearing a blue dress, black pumps, and a gold tiara and necklace. She is the one who has picked up the baby.) *Alice/Ariel: (singing) What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? (spoken) Yeah. (The baby happens to be a girl with white skin, blonde hair tied in two small pigtails, big brown eyes, and rosy cheeks, wearing a diaper, pink footy pajamas, matching hair bobs in her hair, and a white big with a yellow circle on the center and a musical note with a pink outline in the circle. Her name is Hana Makihatayama, or Baby Sakura Haruno, Alice's daughter.) (The waves crash against the rock, and "The Little Mer-British Girl II: Return to the Sea" appears in gold letters. Then cut to the ship.) (Wart, who is now 28 years old, opens the door and enters the cabin, wearing a sky-blue long-sleeved shirt with a red tunic over it, blue pants, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a red cape, and matching shoes.) *Arthur (Wart)/Eric: (singing) I don't know why you're not there *Alice/Ariel: (singing) I give you my love But you don't care *Wart/Eric: So what is right? And what is wrong? Give me a sign *Alice/Ariel: What is love? (Merlin appears at the door before the couple steps out with Hana-Chan in Alice's arms.) *Merlin/Grimsby: (singing) Baby, don't hurt me *Sir Ector/Captain of the Ship: (singing) Don't hurt me no more *Sir Kay/Sailor 1: (singing) What is love? *Sir Pelinore/Sailor 2: (singing) Baby, don't hurt me *Merlin/Grimsby: Don't hurt me no more *"Sleeping Beauty" People/Sailors: ''Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, uh, uh Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, uh, uh (The trumpeters blow their trumpets while the drummers bang their drums. Alice and Wart walk down the aisle.) *Alice/Ariel: Oh, I don't know, what can I do? What else can I say, it's up to you I know we're one, just me and you I can't go on *"Sleeping Beauty" People/Sailors: What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, uh, uh Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, uh, uh (A fish dives into the water, swims over to a turtle, and knocks on its shell.) *Fish 1: Alice is coming! (The turtle pops its head and feet out of its shell.) *Turtle: Alice is coming? (Now, the fish swims behind the coral reef to talk to the other fish.) *Fish 1: Alice is coming! *Fish 2: Alice is coming? *Fish 3: Alice is coming? *Fish 4: Alice is coming? (All of the other sea creatures swim up to the surface, chatting happily and excitedly.) *Sea Creatures: Alice is coming! Alice is coming! Alice is coming! Alice is coming! Alice is coming! Alice is coming! (Young Simba and Dumbo are conducting the happy orchestra.) *Young Simba/Sebastian 1: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean From sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today, we're celebrating Alice's Sakura-san (spoken) Oh! *Dumbo/Sebastian 2: Today, when Phoebus' daughter comes back here to the water We're gonna have a spree! The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Alice's Sakura-san (As the sea creatures continue to sing, Simba and Dumbo move the starfish up before Nemo swims up, and Simba jumps in his back while Dumbo swimbs himself.) (Various mer-British people are swimming up to the surface as well.) *Animated British People/Mer-people: What is love? What is love? What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Don't hurt me Don't hurt me I want no other, no other lover This is our life, our time We are together, I need you forever Is it love? (Guido lands on the foundation of the mast, but slides onto it and bumps into the crow's nest. Then he flies above the mast.) *Animated British People/Mer-people: What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, uh, uh Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, uh, uh *Alice/Ariel: What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more (Nemo, Simba, and Dumbo pop up out of the water, and Nemo throws Simba on a chain while Dumbo lands on the chain himself. Hana-Chan coos, and Simba and Dumbo sigh happy sighs.) *Alice/Ariel: What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more (Simba and Dumbo turn their head and look surprised as some guards rise out of the water. They hold up their swords, and Captain Phoebus walks down in the sea, rises up to Hana-Chan and pets her cheek as she giggles.) *Merlin/Grimsby, Nanny/Carlotta, and "Sleeping Beauty" People/Sailors: Baby, don't hurt me *Snow White/Aquata, Cinderella/Andrina, Belle/Attina, and Princess Jasmine/Adella: Where is the love? *Merlin/Grimsby, Nanny/Carlotta, and "Sleeping Beauty" People/Sailors and Animated British People/Mer-people: Don't hurt me no more Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? (Phoebus shoots a glittering rainbow from his trident like he did at the end of the first movie spoof.) Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts